


watch this madness, colourful charade

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bengay, bengi has this amazing ability to guess whose dick in his mouth without sight, just passing by on my way to hell don't mind me, somehow becomes slightly melancholic at the end idek, weak laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Sungung has 5 teammates and a very clever mouth. No, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sightstone (symmetrophobic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).



> i blame angel. title taken from pink's "just like fire".

Sungung isn’t stupid.

 

At least, he doesn’t think he is. Perhaps he isn’t the most gifted academically - never had much interest in school, really - but when it comes to something like this, well, Sungung thinks that he could probably outsmart everyone in the world.

 

Well, honestly, though, only he has access to this.

 

“Jaewan,” He says, voice a little hoarse, after the person’s pulled away. He hears a chuckle, then a palm cupping his face. He leans into it, the warmth reassuring him even though he no longer needs the reassurance any more. He trusts them, after all.

 

“Always so smart, hyung,” Jaewan’s voice comes, and Sungung sticks his tongue out at him, petulant. There’s a flick on his forehead, and he pouts, his lips pursed.

 

The blindfold is dropping slightly, and someone fixes it quickly. He parts his lips when he feels something against them, and hums in content when the cock in his mouth sinks in deeper.

 

It takes him a couple of seconds, but Sungung has done this enough times that he already knows who it belongs to. He could very well pull away and give the answer now, but he doesn’t really want to. Instead he relaxes his throat and lets his mouth be fucked, Sanghyeok’s cock sinking in deeper each time he thrusts.

 

There’s a certain part of him that burns in embarrassment every time he does this - probably the logical part - but a larger part of him burns with pride. He knows that he’s good, knows that he can _service_ his teammates, knows that they enjoy this as much as he does.

 

He can’t really remember why this started, or even how it started, but he doesn’t question it, not any more. In the beginning, when he’d first agreed, he remembers being terrified, wondering _why_ he had agreed to being blindfolded with his hands tied behind him, essentially truly and utterly helpless, but now it’s something that he’s used to, something that he’s somewhat _glad_ he agreed to, what with the trust that they’ve built up.

 

Sungung can very easily say that he can trust everyone in the room with his life.

 

He hollows his cheeks, and sucks, knows that that’s how Sanghyeok likes it, and the muffled sound he receives is music to his ears. He smirks around the dick in his mouth, evidently enjoying himself. A thumb comes to brush against the corner of his lips, and he takes it as praise, as a compliment, to do more.

 

He pulls back to suck just on the head, harshly, then slides his mouth back down until his nose brushes against skin, relaxing his throat. A hand makes its way into his hair, tugging lightly, and Sungung moans around Sanghyeok, leaning forward when Sanghyeok starts pulling away, eager, almost, for what he knows is about to come.

 

Sungung snickers inwardly at the pun he’d just thought of all by himself, isn’t he smart? He almost topples over which how far forward he’s leaning, but hands quickly stabilize him. There’s more than a pair on his body, gently guiding him back onto his knees so that he doesn’t fall, and warmth and affection spreads through Sungung again at the amount of trust he can have in his team.

 

Sanghyeok comes silently - as are the rules whenever they do this - but the hand in Sungung’s hair tightens. Sungung drinks him down, the salty, bitter flavour hitting the back of his tongue and then sliding down his throat as he swallows.

 

“Sanghyeok,” He says, licking his lips. He can hear snickering from his teammates, even as a kiss is pressed gently to his lips. He presses closer to Sanghyeok, who quickly brushes his hair to one side and presses another kiss to his forehead, then retreats.

 

“Never one of many words, are you, Sanghyeok?” Sungung teases, and even though he’s blindfolded Sungung knows enough about Sanghyeok and his mannerisms that he can predict and imagine the blush that Sanghyeok is sporting.

 

There’s something brushing at his lips again, and Sungung opens his mouth readily to take in his last of the night. By process of elimination, assuming he got them all right - and he knows he did, he’s done this too many times to have gotten it wrong - there’s only one person that it could be, and that’s Hoseong.

 

Hoseong is, well, larger than most of the team, and he knows it. While the unorthodox relationship that the six of them have is mostly polygamous, they all have their favourites: Sungung and Hoseong, Jaewan and Junsik and Sanghyeok and Sungu. Sungung has been in this position for Hoseong more than he has for anyone else on the team.

 

So it suffices to say that he knows that Hoseong likes, and vice versa.

 

The first time that Sungung had dropped to his knees for Hoseong like this, he had found Hoseong surprisingly gentle. But Hoseong had his, well, likings, and so did Sungung. Thankfully, Sungung thinks, for his sex life, they were pretty similar.

 

Hoseong’s hand immediately goes into his hair and tugs, tilting his head up. It’s not unlike the way Sanghyeok had done it, only Hoseong is much, much rougher. Sungung moans, easily relaxing his throat and allowing for Hoseong to have his way with him.

 

He gags when Hoseong’s cock reaches the back of his throat, and, as expected, Hoseong doesn’t let go, keeping his grip on Sungung’s hair firm even as he continues to choke Sungung, making him continue to gag around his cock. Sungung can take it, he knows, knows more about Sungung and his limitations perhaps more than Sungung himself does.

 

He’s tearing up, his tears soaking through the blindfold. “Pretty,” Hoseong murmurs, his free hand coming to cup Sungung’s cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbones. Sungung leans into it, wanting the affection, the reassurance, even as he continues to suck Hoseong’s cock.

 

It takes some time to get Hoseong riled up, but Sungung is nothing if not good at what he does. He can’t blink up at Hoseong with his teary eyes, as he likes to do normally, but Sungung whimpers and chokes intentionally, taking Hoseong a little too deep.

 

“Fuck, hyung,” Hoseong hisses, hips stuttering. He holds Sungung’s head steady, then fucks in steadily, each thrust sending his cock back into Sungung’s throat, choking him, gagging him. Sungung’s throat constricts around his cock, and he has to force himself to relax to accommodate Hoseong.

 

Hoseong pulls out just when he’s about to come, and Sungung moans when he feels Hoseong come on his face. He parts his lips, knows the image that he presents when Hoseong’s hand tightens even further on his hair, until just his grip is painful. Some of it lands on his cheek, highlighting his cheekbones, some on his parted lips, some on his neck.

 

Sungung’s tongue darts out to lick at the come that had landed across his lips, taking the liquid into his mouth and humming. Hoseong doesn’t bother wiping at the rest for him, liking the way it looks on his skin. He lets go, taking Sungung’s face in both hands and leaning down to kiss him, deep and almost punishing, nipping at his lips. He makes Sungung work for it, makes him have to chase his lips and get up from where he’s leaning his weight on his ankles to his knees, like a pet asking for attention.

 

Eventually Hoseong removes the blindfold, undoing the knot at the back of Sungung’s head and pulling the fabric away from his eyes. Sungung blinks at the sudden brightness, his vision a little blurry. He sways a little, but hands quickly shoot out to stabilize him once again.

 

He blinks, clearing his vision, to see Hoseong’s gentle, smiling face. Sungung smiles back, having come to love and cherish this smile. He takes a mental snapshot of it whenever he can, whenever it’s directed at him. Sungung has learned to commit every moment he’s given and keep it, tucked away in a little corner of his mind for him to peruse.

 

Sungung has learned, throughout the years, that the people around him don’t always stay.

 

But Sungung takes what he can. He’s matured, after all, and now he knows that nothing is set in stone. He doesn’t know what the future holds, doesn’t really want to think about it. He has them, now, and he’ll take them the way they are.

 

“You gave it away that it was you, hyung,” Jaewan complains from where he’s sitting just behind Sungung.

 

Sungu snorts from Sungung’s right, sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees. He’s smiling at Sungung with his face in his palms, looking at Sungung with his head tilted slightly. “Hyung probably knew it was Hoseong hyung from the moment he opened his mouth. He probably did with all of us. He just wanted to prolong the experience and give us a name only after he’s had his fun.”

 

Sungung waits patiently for Jaewan to finish untying his hands before he quickly flicks Sungu on the forehead and pinches his cheeks. Sungu giggles, entirely unrepentant.

 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Junsik asks from where he’s sitting next to Sungu. He’s been mostly silent, and it’s a little strange to hear most of them call him ‘hyung’ rather than their usual ‘xinghong’ nonsense, but Sungung has come to accept that they take this time a little more seriously, with a little more concern for him than usual.

 

A lot more concern, really.

 

“I am,” He reassures, smiling at Junsik, who, after a while, smiles back. “How could I not?”

 

Junsik’s smile turns smug at this, and Sungung rolls his eyes. He leans forward to tug at Sungung’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, taking it off of him. Sungung feels Jaewan immediately move to press himself against his back, and he relaxes into Jaewan’s embrace.

 

Hoseong pulls his pants off, allow with his briefs, and it’s only then that Sungung realizes how hard he is. He’d been so concerned with bringing his teammates pleasure that he had pretty much forgotten about himself.

 

Sanghyeok leans in to kiss him, blocking his view of Hoseong, whose hand ducks down to wrap around his cock. Sungung moans into the kiss, hips thrusting up. He can feel someone kissing up his arm to his shoulder, his cheeks, his ear, and someone else wrapping their lips around a nipple. Hands are roaming his body, but all Sungung can see in his line of vision is Sanghyeok, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering as he kisses him.

 

Sungung gives himself over to his teammates, letting the pleasure wash over him. In the same way that he had given himself to them to pleasure them, he gave himself over to them to let himself be pleasured. He closes his eyes, letting them do whatever they want with him.

 

It’s almost too much stimulation, with the number of hands roaming his skin. By now, his teammates know where his sensitive spots are, and he moans when lips brush gently, teasingly over his tummy, fingers dancing at the sides of his ribs. There’s a mark being sucked into the skin just below his collarbone, and Sungung recognizes the telltale sign of Sungu doing it when he licks and kisses the skin before he moves elsewhere to mark him even more. It’s something the little devil likes to do.

 

Sungung comes undone quickly, with all the stimulation that he’s put under. Hoseong’s palm is warm and large, his lips pressed to the back of Sungung’s thigh. Sungung shudders in Jaewan’s embrace, in the arms of his members, body almost folded in half. He can feel hands under his thighs, on his chest, wrapped around his back, his legs, and he feels _overwhelmed_.

 

He comes, a choked sound tearing out of his throat. Hoseong, the horrible, _horrible_ person, strokes him through his orgasm and then some, until Sungung is shuddering from overstimulation.

 

He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment, because when he comes back, Sungu is kissing his cheek gently, and Sanghyeok is nowhere to be found. Sungu kisses him on the lips chastely. “Feel okay?”

 

Sungung nods, kissing back. Sungu smiles and grabs his tube of lip balm, helping Sungung apply a thin coat. “You lost the stick I bought for you, didn’t you?” He chastises lightly. Sungung grins, and Sungu pouts at him, but quickly cheers up when Sungung kisses him again with his now lip balm coated lips.

 

Sanghyeok comes back with two warm, wet cloths to clean Sungung up. Junsik takes one from him and they wipe Sungung down, their hands light so as not to hurt Sungung. Sungung lets them do it, continuing to kiss Sungu.

 

Jaewan comes with a glass of warm milk soon after they’re done, and Hoseong with a pair of his pyjamas. Sungung sighs happily, being spoiled by his teammates. Sungu giggles with him when he whispers this into the younger boy’s ear.

 

Sungung’s tired, yawning at this point. He mumbles something about not wanting to sleep by himself - even though Hoseong crawls into his bed more often than not - and the rest of the team split off to drag their mattresses off their beds and into their shared living space. Jaewan and Junsik have a little argument about how they’re going to get Junsik’s mattress down from the upper bunk, but Sungu fixes that by saying that the three of them can share two mattresses, and Junsik grumbles, but concedes, because he can’t say no to Sungu, in the end.

 

They end up with six people on 5 mattresses, all wrapped up around each other and Sungung. Sungung watches as his team kisses each other good night, some more grudgingly than others. He yawns and tucks his face into Hoseong’s neck, wrapping his arms around Hoseong.

 

This is his team, he thinks, just before he falls asleep. He can hear the snores of Jaewan and Junsik, the soft snuffling sounds that Sanghyeok makes in his sleep and the sounds of Sungu already kicking his blankets away, like a child. Hoseong’s palm is warm against his back, and he quickly falls asleep to the warmth of Sungung’s embrace and the comfort of his team’s presence around him.

 

Sungung knows that people come and people go. He’s experienced it before, after all, with people who are important to him and people who aren’t. He knows that this team, the six of them, might not make it through the year. Sungung knows how his profession works, knows that there’s a possibility they won’t stay the same.

 

Sungung knows all of this, but Sungung hopes. The five others who he’s given his heart to, his battered, bruised, abandoned heart that they took into their hands and cherished.

 

Sungung is silly enough to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> my first league rpf fic that exceeds 2k words and it's porn i don't even know what i expected
> 
> in case you were wondering, me telling angel i wanted to write this fic pretty much went like this:  
> me: i kinda wanna write the sungung dick fic  
> angel: ???  
> angel: which one  
> me: the one where he can recognize with his mouth  
> angel: oh yes  
> angel: yes pls  
> angel: i support  
> me: HAHAHAHA  
> me: wait do i have that many sungung dick fics  
> angel: yes


End file.
